


Pulled Over (Podfic)

by Nigellica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Aussie accent, Awkward Derek, Dammit Isaac, Deal With It, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Isaac Lahey, Fluff and Humor, Isaac is a Little Shit, Isaac is a bad influence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The most strayan teen wolf characters have ever sounded, This is why we don't listen to Isaac, first podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigellica/pseuds/Nigellica
Summary: Deputy Derek just wants to talk to the hot guy from McDonalds, Deputy Isaac is the one who thinks its a good idea to pull the guy over. Pulling over the Sheriff's son probably isn't the greatest introduction.Podfic





	Pulled Over (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pulled Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748201) by [Nigellica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigellica/pseuds/Nigellica). 



> Please be gentle, this is my first attempt at a podfic, I was bored and had a phone. I know I stuffed bits up but when I rerecorded them they ended up weird so you'll have to deal with my awkwardness.
> 
> I know nothing about American laws so this is loosely based on the Aussie police system, also on that note please excuse any Aussieisms, I don't know what is slang and what's not any more. 
> 
> I own nothing.

 

[MediaFire file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nxm282dfxn2frfy/Pulled_Over.mp3)

 

[SendSpace file](https://www.sendspace.com/file/yge3w3)

 

 

Hope you enjoy.


End file.
